No
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: The Glee Fighters had gone insane with their new Acapella! Say no, your name is no, your sign us no, your number is no, but you need to let it go. Check it out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of No. -AymNaruGeta**

Dragon Ball Z Cappella: No

Covered by Glee Fighters (Goku, Whis, Q.S., Vegeta, Beerus, Piccolo, Oturan, Syndro, Hydrid, Jinbee, Gwen Meda, Laios, and Hoyoko)

 _(Everyone was sitting down in a large circle.)_

 _Goku: I think it's so cute_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Goku: And I think it's so sweet_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Goku: How you let…_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Goku: ...your friends encourage you_

 _To try and talk to me_

 _Goku: But let me stop you there_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Goku: Oh, before you speak…_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: My name is no_

 _My sign is no_

 _My number is no_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: Need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: My name is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Q.S.: My sign is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Q.S.: My number is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: Need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku: First you gonna say…_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku: ...you ain't runnin' game,_

 _Goku/Oturan/Jinbee: Thinkin' I'm believing every word_

 _Goku: Call me beautiful, so original,_

 _Goku/Oturan/Jinbee: Telling me I'm not like other girls_

 _Goku/Whis: I was in my zone before you came along,_

 _Whis: Now I'm thinking maybe you should go_

 _Goku: Blah, blah, blah, blah_

 _I be like nah to the I, to the I, to the no, no, no!_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!)_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: All my ladies listen up_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: If that boy ain't giving up_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: Lick your lips and swing your hips_

 _Girl all you gotta say is…_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (All you gotta say is…)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: My name is no_

 _My sign is no_

 _My number is no_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: Need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing no)_

 _Goku: My name is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku: My sign is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku: My number is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku/Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _You need to let it go_

 _Need to let it go_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku: Thank you in advance,_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku: I don't wanna dance_

 _Oturan: (Nope!)_

 _Goku/Oturan/Jinbee/Whis: I don't need your hands all over me_

 _Jinbee: (No, no)_

 _Goku: If I want a man,_

 _Then I'mma get a man_

 _Goku/Oturan/Jinbee: But it's never my priority_

 _Whis: (My priority)_

 _Goku/Whis: I was in my zone,_

 _Before you came along,_

 _Whis: Don't want you to take this personal_

 _Goku: Blah, blah, blah,_

 _I be like_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!_

 _Oturan: (No, no, no!)_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: All my ladies listen up_

 _Oturan: (All my ladies…)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: If that boy ain't giving up_

 _Oturan: (Ain't giving up)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: Lick your lips…_

 _Oturan: (Hey, hey)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: ...and swing your hips_

 _Girl all you gotta say is…_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (All you gotta say is…)_

 _Oturan: (Whoo!)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: My name is no_

 _My sign is no_

 _My number is no_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: Need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing no)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Goku: My name is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku: My sign is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku: My number is no_

 _Goku/Vegeta: You need to let it go_

 _You need to let it go_

 _Need to let it go_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis/Gwen: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)_

 _Q.S.: (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Laios/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Goku: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Jinbee: (Untouchable)_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis/Gwen: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan: (Nah to the ah…)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)_

 _Oturan: (No, no, hey)_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: All my ladies listen up_

 _Oturan: (Tell all my ladies…)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: If that boy ain't giving up_

 _Oturan: (Ain't giving up)_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: Lick your lips and swing your hips_

 _Oturan: (No, no, no, no...)_

 _Whis/Goku/Jinbee: Girl all you gotta say is…_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (All you gotta say is…)_

 _(Everyone pauses.)_

 _Oturan: (No…)_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S.: My name is no_

 _My sign is no_

 _My number is no_

 _Oturan: (Ohh…)_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta/Oturan: You need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta/Oturan: Y_ _ou need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: Need to let it go_

 _Jinbee: (Uh)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro/Oturan: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

 _Goku: My name is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku: My sign is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku: My number is no_

 _Laios/Gwen/Hoyoko: (No)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Oturan: You need to let it go_

 _You need to let it go_

 _Need to let it go_

 _Hydrid/Syndro/Oturan: Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Laios/Hoyoko: (harmonizing)_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Q.S.: (I'm feeling…)_

 _Oturan/Whis/Gwen: Untouchable, untouchable_

 _Hydrid/Syndro/Goku/Jinbee: (Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no...)_


End file.
